


[Podfic] let's lock this down like it's supposed to be

by ofjustimagine



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 01:40:09, mp3 and m4b formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>Getting married is the easy part. It's the telling people that's hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] let's lock this down like it's supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let's lock this down like it's supposed to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186378) by [irishmizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishmizzy/pseuds/irishmizzy). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1wikGAf)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1EzmEm3)  
[Audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lets-lock-this-down-like-its-supposed-to-be)  


#### Reader's Notes:

My heart was taken by this fic from the moment I started reading it. Any kind of ridiculous marriage trope is pretty much an instant read from me, and I'm so glad that [irishmizzy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1186378) created this world for Zayn and Perrie. At its base, this is a Zayn/Perrie fic, but there are so many good layers of OT5 as well! Thank you to irishmizzy for permission to record! Recorded for Amplificathon 2014.


End file.
